criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fiona Carraway
Fiona Carraway is a main character featured in Season 1 of Criminal Case, where she serves as the Aurelian Law Enforcement Agency's Head of Forensics. She become a suspect in the murder investigation of prisoner Jax Morell in The Team Led Astray (Case #59 of Aurelia). Profile As the 24 year old laboratory assistant to Thomas Wilford, Fiona has green eyes and curly brown hair weaved with a bright pink ribbon. She wears a white lab coat with the word "Forensics" in white letters on a blue background over a plain black shirt. Other than that, she often is seen wearing a dark Italian necklace with a ruby in its center. Notable Events of Aurelia Meeting Fiona Analyses As the Lab Assistant of the Aurelian Law Enforcement Agency, Fiona has the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary physical, biological, and/or clinical analyses assigned to her by Thomas, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. Her task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Fiona performs throughout the course of the game: Case #4: Fight to the Death *Bloody Napkin (06:00:00) Case #6: Dead of a Broken Crown *Brown Goo (06:00:00) *Skin Cells (10:00:00) Case #7: Arrr Me Killer *Gold Tooth (10:00:00) Case #8: Hammer Into a Thick Skull *Skin Cells (06:00:00) *Spit Sample (12:00:00) Case #9: Bigger Fish to Fry *Rope (09:00:00) *Brown Dust (12:00:00) Case #10: Like a Fish Out of Water *Clear Substance (08:00:00) *Threads (09:00:00) Case #11: The Weight of Justice *Saliva Sample (10:00:00) Case #12: Shiver Me Timbers *Tricorn Hat (12:00:00) Case #13: Blow It Out Your Ear *Wood Shavings (10:00:00) Case #14: Get Your Wires Crossed *Glass Pane (12:00:00) Case #15: Steal One's Thunder *Hairs (12:00:00) *Goop (08:00:00) Case #16: Lab Rats *Rat Bait (08:00:00) Case #17: Into the Deep End *Swimming Goggles (09:00:00) Case #18: On a Power Trip *Laser Gun Battery (09:00:00) Case #18: Into the Deep End *Swimming Goggles (09:00:00) Case #19: A Test of Time *Bloody Stub (12:00:00) Case #20: A Race to Kill *Roman Helmet (10:00:00) *Skin Cells (10:00:00) Case #21: A Brush With Death *Red Stains (03:00:00) *Liquid (12:00:00) Case #22: Whatever Floats Your Boat *Breath Spray Cannister (10:00:00) Case #23: The Barrel of a Gun *Unknown Substance (07:00:00) *Bullet Casing (08:00:00) Case #24: Broken Hearted *Bloody Glove (03:00:00) *Bloody Note (12:00:00) Case #25: Dismember from the Heart *Petals (06:00:00) Case #26: Into the Mist *Flaky Bits (03:00:00) *Torn Fibers (12:00:00) Case #27: The Organs Grinded *Broken Bottle (09:00:00) Case #28: Dart a Glance at Death *Poisoned Dart (06:00:00) *Saliva (09:00:00) Case #29: An Arrow in the Quiver *Red Flakes (03:00:00) Gameplay The player may choose Fiona to join the investigation of each crime scene and provide hint bonuses. She is available as a 3-hint, level-10 partner. Case appearances Category:Lab Personnel (Aurelia) Category:Characters (Aurelia) Category:Main Characters (Josh) Category:ALEA Members